futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: After Armageddon-the revival of the Church
In the year 2156, mankind is stricken by lack of resources, overpopulation and war. By this time the Catholic Church had lost many followers. In that year of 2156, Armageddon happened. Nuclear bombs fell everywhere across the earth, plunging mankind into the second dark ages. The survivors of Armageddon were desperate after losing everything they had. That's when the great revival happened and Catholic Church helped people and took them in. More and more people became Catholic and then the Papal empire was established. Timeline 2166: Nuclear bombs destroy the world. The Vatican survives and begins to take people on and help them. The Church gives hope to the people. 2166: Vatican now control all of what was Italy. Papal Empire founded. 2167: Papal Empire expands significantly as life for the people of Italy has returned to normal. The Papal Empire now controls Switzerland, Southern France, and the Iberian peninsula. 2168: The New Republic of France is established. The Celtic Union is established. The Papal empire spreads Catholicism around giving their people hope. The new nations are under heavy influence from the Papal Empire now. A nation consisting of Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg is established. The Nordic Union is also established, consisting of Iceland, Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. The Fascist Republic of Russia is made along with the Eastern European Empire. 2169: Catholicism isn't the only religion spreading rapidly. Islam has made an empire. The Islamic Empire. They take over Israel, the Holy Land and are now threatening the Papal Empire and the rest of Europe. The Pope declares a crusade and all the nations join in. There is huge fighting and the crusade lasts 20 years. 2189: The Crusade ends with a Catholic victory. 2192: The Fascist Republic of Russia was on the Catholics side during the crusade but only because they were threatened by the Muslims. Russia finds the Catholics as a threat as they are a super Orthodox state. Russia declares war and in no time Russian troops are marching into the Nordic Union and the Eastern European Union. Huge battles happen on the borders of the nations. Another crusade is declared and a papal fleet is sent. 2194: Catholics spies in Russia encourage people to rise up against the dictator ship. Another revolution in Russia happens. Russia cannot handle two wars at once and soon collapses. 2196: A Papal expedition to America finds the continent in ruins after the Armageddon. A Papal Fleet is sent to rescue survivors from the near uninhabitable continent. Talks begin about a new USA. 2197: The Papal Empire kindly donates the islands of Corsica and Sardinia to the American survivors. The United States of New America is founded. 2198: Ships set out for East Asia, the south of Africa and South America to explore. No human life is found. In East Asia and India there is lots of tea and the Papal Empire plans to set up a trading port there and another one in South America for its coffee. 2200: Happy new century! 2201: Trading ports set up in South America, India and China. 2202: The Kingdom of England is the only protestant nation left and since it's foundation had not had good relations with the Catholic Nations. Due to it being aggressive the Papal Empire and the Celtic Union put sanctions on it and blocked it from the rest of the world. As a result England is now on the verge of collapse. The Prime minister of England gets parliaments permission to declare war. English forces attack the Celtic Union in Scotland and Whales and the. Attacks the north of France. English forces are almost completely destroyed and the Pope declares another Crusade. After hundreds of years the Protestant religion will be destroyed. 2203: The Knights Templar marches into London and the city is quickly taken. England surrenders and the Royal Family and the parliament is executed. 2222: A meeting is called with all Church leaders from all denominations of Christianity in the city of Venice where it was only recently they got it back to normal after the floods of 2030 caused by global warming. All Church leaders agree to sign what is possibly the greatest agreement on earth uniting all denominations of Christianity with the Pope as its leader. What is being called "New Christianity" incorporates beliefs from all the main denominations. "We are united!", Announces Pope Allesandro X. Talk begins of the nations of Europe and their colonies uniting. 2230: A meeting of the new United Nations (est: 2169) is held in Paris. After much discussion all nations agree to hold a refurendum on world unity in 2233. 2233: All nations vote YES to world unity. It comes into affect almost immediately. The nations become united under The Papal Empire with the Pope declared Empreor of the (discovered) world. The upper house of parliament is the Conclave of Cardinals and the lower house is the Senate which consists of democratically elected representatives from each nation and colony. Each nation and colony as its own assembly similar to the states in the former United States of America. 2256: Over population has become a huge problem due to their only being a limited amount of land to expand on. The solution? Colonies in Space. The Papal Space Agency is established and plans are drawn out for colonising the moon. 2257: Ships are being constructed to bring colonists and supplies to the moon. 2270: The ships launch. Destination: moon! There are 10 ships each with 500 people on board. They reach the moon and construction of the colonies begins. Category:Scenario Category:Religion Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Vatican City Category:Spain Category:France Category:Ireland Category:England Category:Russia Category:Islam Category:USA Category:Timeline Category:Christianity's Revival